Because of Truth or Dare
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Special Fiction for Adelia-chan's Birthday! Hope you like it! gomen about gajeness and other :3


"Hah? Truth or dare? Ngapain? Lagian kita lagi pelajaran matematika, nih!" Ucap Rin sembari membolak-balik buku.

"Yah elah, lagian kan Pak Big Al gak bisa dateng, Rin. Ayolah, gak seru tau kalo gak ada Rin!" Ajak Miku dengan nada memelas dan 'agak' terkesan memaksa.

"Gak mau, ah! Mau kerjain tugas dari LKS (note: Lembar Kerja Siswa) dulu, baru main kalo udah rampung!" ujar Rin sambil mengambil sebuah bolpoin bertinta biru dari kotak pensil motif jeruknya.

"Ah! Kelamaan!" Miku pun menyeret Rin. "NOOO! GAK MAU! GAK MAU! GAK MAU!" Rin hanya meronta-ronta, tetapi sayangnya, Miku gak peduli, tuh.

Because Of Truth Or Dare

Special From me

For Adelia-chan Birthday

Happy Birthday, Adelia-chan! #peluk, cipika-cipiki #Dibunuh

Hope You enjoy the story XD

"Huh!" Rin melipat tangannya di depan dada, dengan mulut bimoli (Note*lagi: Bibir Monyong Lima senti).

Sekarang, sudah ada Ring, Lui, Len, Gumi, Gumiya, Miku, Kaito, Akaito, Meiko, Luka, banci taman lawang#ditabok eh, maksud saya Gakupo, ding.

"Jangan monyong dong, neng!" Ujar Meiko yang ngeliat Rin monyong daritadi.

"Gue pengen ngerjain LKS, nih!" Omel Rin.

"Dasar kerajinan..." ujar Lui garuk-garuk kepala.

"WOY! YANG GAK IKUTAN MINGGIR, DONNGGG!" Omel Miku mengusir murid-murid numpang lewat yang Cuma mau liat.

"Azzzz" yang lainnya pun pergi.

"Bodo!" Cibir Rin. "Azzhhh! Udah, ah! Udah! Mana nih, botol akua atau apa, kek!" Kata Ring gak sabaran sambil nodongin tangan gaya perampok nodong orang.

"Inih nih! Jeng jeng jeng jeng! Jeng jeng jeng jeng!" Kaito mengeluarkan bolpen tinta hitam miliknya dengan tambahan efeck sound 'Jeng-jeng-jeng-jeng' biar keren, tapi malah jadinya...

"Kelamaan!"

"Norak!"

"Lebay!"

"Alay"

"You know what"

"No comment!"

Kaito langsung hilang mood dalam hitungan gak kurang dari 5 detik, 5 detik, 5 detik saudara-saudara! 5 detiiikkk! Kecamkan itu baik-baik!#disate,ditusuk,digoreng,dilindes (?)

"Udah, ah! Cepetan mulai! Buang-buang waktu aja, deh!" Luka mulai gak sabaran.

"Siap-siap! Siji, loro, telu, papat, limo, nem, pitu-" Yang lain cengok karena Lui tiba-tiba ngomong bahasa Jawa sambil ngeliatin bolpen yang muter-muter itu.

"HIYAAA! RING KENAAAAAA!" Lui teriak, sampe kedengeran ke kelas ujung, yah, begini, sih udah hal lumrah, sementara Gumiya yang duduk disebelah Lui udah hampir setengah congek, setengah budek, budek congek 550453#ngerti kagak? Akane aja kaga#ditabok

"What the-"

"TRUTH OR DARE?!" Teriak Lui dengan semangat nokia 3310 yang hampir meledak, Ring memegang dagunya dan menarik nafas.

"Truth." Jawabnya, Lui langsung smirk.

"Lu suka sama siapa dan pengen nembak dia kapan?" tanya Lui, Ring langsung blushing kemudian membisikkan jawabannya ke Meiko, Meiko senyam-senyum dan kemudian bisikin ke Akaito, Akaito ke Len, Len ke Gakupo, Gakupo ke Luka, Luka ke Kaito, Kaito ke Miku, Miku ke Rin, Rin ke Gumi, Gumi ke Gumiya, terakhir, Gumiya ke Lui, Lui langsung blushing berat.

"Err...gue...dan pengen ditembak...hari ini..." gumam Lui blushing berat, begitu pula Ring.

"Woi, woi, woi! Siapin MP5, AK47, Hand Gun, Bazooka, sama-" Gumiya langsung heboh denger kata 'tembak'.

"What the fak! Maksud gue bukan gitu! Lu mau ngebunuh gue, napa?!" omel Lui.

"Santai, weits!"

"Lanjut!" Ring memutar bopoin dan- eits, eits, eits, eits, jeng-jeng-jeng-JENG, jeng-jeng-jengg-JENG! Trinariturituritritriitirrit uitirutititirutirti#Bawel lu Aka!

"YESHHH! KENA LUKA!" sorak sorai bergembira, rupanya kena si ratu tsundere, LUKA MEGURINE!

"truth or dare?" tanya Ring, Luka tersenyum ala rap-#hush! Bukan! Maksudnya smirk, lho minna!

"DARE!"

"Cium pipi Gakupo! NOW! GAK PAKE LOLA!" Luka cengok, sementara Gakupo udah cengar-cengir sambil nge-flaiiiii.

"Engh..." Luka melirik Gakupo, dan... perlahan...

.

.

.

.

.

5 cm

.

.

.

.

.

4,5 cm

.

.

.

.

.

3 cm

.

.

.

.

.

2cm

.

.

.

.

.

0,2 cm...

.

.

.

.

.

"UOOOGGGAAAAHHH!" Luka langsung nabok pipi Gakupo.

"Good Job!" Ring memberikan jempol, yang lain cengok. "Hehehe, maksud gue 'cium' itu tuh...'gampar' Gakupo...tadi gue kaget, lho! Gak disangka, lho mau bener-bener cium Gakupo!"

"Gerhhh..." Dark aura langsung menggelitiki(?) Ring. "Ampun..." Ring sembah sujud.

"Lanjut, mas!" teriak Miku.

Berputar, berputar, berputar, aku terus berputar~ ah, nafasku, nafasku#KOK MALAH LU NYANYI KARAKURI PIERRO, SIH?!

"KENA! RIN!" seru Luka kencang.

"H-hah?" Rin cengok.

"Truth or Dare?!"

"Truth aja deh."

"Hum...kembali ke pertanyaan Lui tadi." Ujar Luka singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"..." Kedua mata Azure Rin menyapu satu per satu orang yang menggebu-gebu menunggu jawabannya, sesaat ia menunduk dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke Miku.

"Um...ano...gapapa, Rin?" tanya Miku agak khawatir, Rin mengangguk.

"Jawabannya...Len. katanya gak mau, soalnya Len kan anti sama Rin."

Hening. Suasana jadi gloomy mendadak, terutama Len dan Rin.

"Umm...lanjut aja, ya?" Tanya Gumi, yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Putar, Rin." Akaito menyuruh Rin, Rin hanya menurut. Kena Len, 'Sial' batin Rin.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Rin dengan wajah stoic.

"Truth." Jawab Len ragu-ragu.

"Nah, waktu itu lo bilang lo anti kan sama gue? Kasih tau, aja. Kenapa lo bisa anti...sama gue?" tanya Rin berbisik lirih.

Hening. Sekali lagi, hening.

Len tidak mampu membuka mulut.

"O-Oke deh...kalo hiks...gak mau..." Rin mulai sesegukan.

'Kenapa gue nangis?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RINN!" Teriak Miku dan yang lainnya heboh, minus Len yang cengok liat Rin nangis. "LU NGAPAIN?! KEJAR, KEK! APA, KEK!" Teriak semuanya heboh, Len terkaget-kaget.

"Hush! Lo gak boleh balik sebelum dikejar!" Akaito dengan niatan ngusir mendorong Len keluar.

"EHH! EHHH! TUNGGU DULUU! GUE JANGAN DI GOTONG- GOTONG GINII!" Len teriak-teriak karena di gotong keluar sama temen-temennya.

"KEJAR DOLO! BARU LO MASUUKKK!"

Dan- BRUAKK! Pintu kelas terbanting dengan merdunya di depan Len.

"hadeh...dia lari kemana? Oh iya!" Len merongoh sesuatu di kantongnya.

"TERBUKALAH GERBANG PYXIS!" WHUAT THE HELL?! SEJAK KAPAN NI LEN JADI CELESTIAL MAGICIAN?! LAGIAN INI BUKAN FAIRY TAIL!

Oke, ulang lagi.

"Hadeh...dia kemana? Oh iya!" Len pun mengeluarkan...what the...ELUCIDATOR?! DARK REPULZER?! DIA MAU NGAPAIN?! LAGIAN INI JUGA BUKAN FIC SWORD ART ONLINE!

Oke, kita ulangi lagi.

"Hadeh...dia kemana? Oh iya!" Len pun menuju ke taman sekolah, enggak ada, yang ada Cuma sampah numpang lewat layar kaca.

"Gak ada." Len pun nyari ke ruang musik, gak ada. Tempat sampah, gak ada. Terus lemari piala di ruang kepala sekolah, gak ada. Kolong meja gak ada. Akhirnya, Len nyari ke lapangan sekolah. Dan...BINGOOO! Rin ditemukan!

"Rin?"

"PERGI! GUE GAK MAU LIAT MUKA LO!" bentak Rin sambil sesekali terisak-isak.

"Tapi.."

"GUE BILANG PERGI!" Sekali lagi, Rin mengusir Len.

"Gue gak benci sama lo, Rin..." Ucap Len lirih sambil menunduk.

"TERUS KENAPA?! K-kenapa lo batalin janji lo buat duduk bareng pas bimbel, pulang bareng, terus temenin gue ke perpustakaan, dan...lo batalin semuanya Cuma buat 'DIA'!" Teriak Rin dengan menekankan kata 'DIA'. Len garuk-garuk pipi.

"Maksud lo Mayu?"

"IYA!" Len senyam-senyum sambil nge-batin: "Dia jeles, dia jeles, dia jeles."

"APA SENYAM-SENYUM?!"

"Rin cemburu, ya? Hehehe, sori, gue Cuma mau nyari hadiah." Jelas Len. Sekarang Rin diam.

"Ha-hadiah?"

"Happy Anniversary!" Len mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil bermotif oranye dan jeruk.

"Ha-happy anniversary sama siapa?!" Tanya Rin blushing.

"Ya sama gue, hari ini!" Ujar Len, blush! Rin langsung blushing berat sampe-sampe mau pingsan.

"Rin? Oi, Rin! Kok diem? Gini aja, deh!" Len pun mncium bibir Rin pelan(Di Indonesia kagak mungkin, yah?).

"L-len..." Rin tergagap.

"Ya?"

"DASAAARRRR!"

Dan...

PLUAAAKKKKK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OHWARI~!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY Adelia-chan!

Yippy! Meskipun nih fic agak gajeness, dan...oh, no! ToD itu terlalu mainstream!

Dan. One. More. Ini fic terakhirku sebelum akhirnya aku akan hiatus.

Oh, i miss humor!

By the way, thanks to reading, favorite, follow, and review


End file.
